Coming Home
by AnnabelleHawke022812
Summary: Alistair comes home from a very long day at work. Reveling in his married life, and what it means to be home. Smut and fluff. It's a part of the Looking Good for a dead man universe, but you can read this without reading that if you wish to be spoiled to pieces. Lol it is rated M so...you have been warned.


Another difficult day of cutting through the red tape. The Wardens didn't have nearly as much trouble with governments in Thedas, the Rite of Conscription usually worked. Here however, the Rite was not allowed, instead any who were to be recruited into the Wardens had to be from specific backgrounds, such as military or law enforcement. Which didn't consist of very many willing volunteers; the pay was fantastic, but with the increased chance of death (another tidbit that the UN refused to allow to remain a secret) and the only thirty year life expectancy, people weren't exactly lining up to join.

Alistair was...exhausted. His brain was worn down to mush from the seemingly endless meetings and paperwork. When he had pulled into the driveway (Serena thankfully taught him to drive) of their new home, and quietly walked up the steps to open the door. Closing the door quietly, he went to the kitchen to find his dinner, which his beautiful wife had put into the microwave for him. He ate in the dark, not wanting to wake his love. He rinsed his dishes and walked silently up the steps, loosening his tie and kicking off his shoes as he entered their room.

God she looks beautiful' he gazed at her sleeping form, laying on her side the blankets strewn haphazardly across her waist, her naked torso on display to his lusty stare. His cock twitched when she stretched and turned pushing her breasts towards the ceiling as she laid on her back.

He stripped as quickly and quietly as he could, a groan escaping his lips as his erection was freed from the tight confines of his underwear. He lifted the blankets and bit his knuckle to stifle another moan, she was completely naked, her thick legs parted slightly to reveal her centre. He wanted to taste her, wake her with his tongue in her folds, making her quiver beneath him.

He slowly climbed into the bed, settling her legs on his shoulders. She stirred and mumbled his name but did not wake, and he placed a soft kiss to her outer lips, a sleepy sigh escaping his wife's luscious mouth. He licked her from her entrance to her nub, swirling his tongue around the bud. Her eyes snapped open and she looked down at her husband who smiled into her sex before flicking his tongue at her now aching clit, making her cry out in ecstasy.

She writhed as his tongue continued it's slow assault on her sex, a sweet fiery agony building low in her belly. He pushed a finger inside her, curling it to stroke that sweet spot inside her. She screamed his name as her release hit her, the climax turning her into a puddle of want and nerves.

"Now. Alistair, take me now! Please!" She begged, pulling him up to her and placing a heat filled kiss to his lips, tasting herself on his tongue.

He didn't need to be told twice. He positioned himself at her entrance and in one hard thrust he was buried deep within her heat, both shuddering at the sensation. He teased her with slow, shallow strokes, her nails raking down his back, "Damn it Alistair you know better!" She cried out in frustration, grabbing the firm globes of his ass in an attempt to bring him further into her throbbing womb.

He sat up, pulling her with him, "I want," he lifted her off his cock and slammed her back down, his wife moaning her approval at the new position," I want to put every thrust to memory" he slammed her onto his aching prick, " To savor every moan, every lust filled cry that escapes those beautiful lips," he kissed her fiercely, nipping her bottom lip gently, "I love you, Serena."

He was close, his ache became a throbbing need. His release burning in his gut like a volcano ready to blow.

"I. Love. You. Too. Alistair-AH!" She exploded around him, her muscles clamping down, bringing forth his own release. His cock pulsed and he spent stream after stream of hot seed inside her, his body collapsing into a shuddering heap atop her. He pulled away and looked into her eyes, a sated smile on her full lips, "You definitely know how to wake a girl up right, my love."

Alistair chuckled, a deep throaty chuckle that left tingles running up Serena's spine, "I saw you sleeping and you just looked so beautiful that I had to have you, that's not so bad is it?"

"Oh no, not at all. You may wake me up like that all the time if you want. I certainly wouldn't mind that at all. Not at all," she giggled, and when Alistair laid on his back she curled into his side. Her fingers running across his chest. Yes, his favorite part of his entire day was this. Not work, not driving or breakfast or dinner. It was this beautiful woman that made his days come to life, it wasn't the house. It was her, undeniably Serena. He was home when he was with her.


End file.
